


Can’t Help Falling in Love (Version 2)

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Collars, Cooking, Dom/sub, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Pie, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Inspired by the line “Do I look like the housewife type to you, Bones?”Modern AU. Jim is a stay at home husband…with some added fun.





	Can’t Help Falling in Love (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this fic can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138250)
> 
> The line “Do I look like the housewife type to you, Bones?” comes from the epilogue of [Clover Cafe](http://captainsbabysitter-blog.tumblr.com/post/171870544976/clover-cafe-master-list) by [Tia](http://captainsbabysitter-blog.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Leonard took a deep breath as he walked into the little house, smiling tiredly as he took off his coat then headed to the kitchen. “Hey, sugar,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his cheek.

“Hey,” Jim turned his head and gave Leonard a quick kiss. “You have a good day at work?”

“Just long. Worked up an appetite.” He rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder.

“Dinner will be ready in a few.”

“What’re you making?”

“Well, since I knew you were stuck in meetings most of the day with the hospital board, I made fried chicken, green beans, biscuits, and gravy.” Jim gestured toward the gravy he was stirring on the stove.

“My mama’s recipe?”

“Of course.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Who needs to get the biscuits out of the oven before they burn.”

Leonard sighed and pulled away, watching Jim with a small smile as the blond leaned over and carefully got the pan out of the oven.

“You’re staring,” Jim said as he got two plates and started dishing up the food.

“I am, aren’t I?” Leonard laughed.

“Go get a drink and sit down. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Yes, dear.”

Jim rolled his eyes as Leonard walked off.

~

After dinner, Leonard settled in the living room with a book and a tumbler of whiskey while Jim cleaned up from dinner. He was just starting to become fully engrossed in the book when he heard a crash and a yelp come from the kitchen. He hurried to set his whiskey down and put his bookmark in his book before rushing to the kitchen.

“What happened?” He asked, frowning when he saw Jim getting back on his feet, hissing when he scraped his palm against a piece of broken glass.

“Probably shouldn’t have tried to hold everything while putting the dishes away if I’m not sure how great my balance is…” Jim looked down at the broken plates and glasses on the floor.

“Probably not. Let me see your hand.”

Jim held out his bleeding left hand, looking down at his feet.

“Rinse it at the sink. I’ll get the first aid kit,” Leonard said after a few moments of looking at Jim’s injury.

Jim nodded, a little red as he went to the sink and Leonard walked off. The doctor returned a few minutes later with the first aid kit and a clean towel. After drying Jim’s hand and carefully bandaging it, he looked at Jim and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Let’s get this cleaned up then we can just relax.”

“But the pot and pans…”

“I’ll do them.”

Jim nodded, getting the trash bin and cautiously beginning to clean up the broken dishes with Len’s help. Once it was all cleaned up, Leonard shooed Jim off to the living room and carefully washed the pot and pans. He walked out to the living room ten minutes later to find Jim sitting on the couch staring down at his hands.

“Something wrong?” Leonard asked as he sat next to him.

“Red,” Jim answered.

“Alright, unbutton the top of shirt and turn for me, sugar,” he said softly.

Jim nodded as he reached and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, exposing the collar around his neck. He turned so his back was to his husband. Leonard reached over and unbuckled the collar, setting it on the coffee table then moving closer and wrapping his arms around him tight, pressing a soft kiss to Jim’s neck where the collar previously laid.

“You did so well, sugar. I’m so proud of you,” he murmured against Jim’s neck as the blond let his head fall to the side, exposing more of his neck, and leaned against Leonard. “That was a long time you kept it on.”

“Yeah,” Jim sighed.

“I’m so impressed.”

Jim gave a small nod.

“I love you so much, Jimmy. You’re such a good boy for me.” He stroked Jim’s side through his shirt.

Jim let out a soft hum giving a small smile. A few minutes later he said, “Had dessert planned…”

“You want me to get it?”

“Not yet. Like you holding me.”

Leonard nodded as Jim leaned his head back to rest on the brunette’s shoulder. He kissed Jim’s temple as his husband closed his eyes and relaxed completely against him.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim blinked his eyes open then asked, “Can you go get dessert now? The pie’s on the counter and the ice cream’s in the freezer.”

“Of course.” He gave Jim a small nudge until the blond sat up. “I’ll be right back,” Leonard added as he stood, kissing Jim’s cheek then walked to the kitchen. He returned a couple minutes later with two plates, each with slices of apple pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and two forks. He handed the plate with the clearly larger slice of pie to Jim and a fork.

Jim leaned against Leonard’s shoulder when the brunette sat back down next to him then took a bite of pie and ice cream. Leonard smiled at him as he took a bite of his own slice of pie.

The rest of the night, Jim was clingier than he would have been on an average day, not that Leonard minded. While they watched a movie, Jim laid with his head on Leonard’s lap as the brunette mindlessly played with his hair. When they went to bed, Jim immediately moved closer to his husband and cuddled up next to him until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
